historyofwwfefandomcom-20200213-history
History of Night Of Champions
Night of Champions - Houston, TX - Toyota Center - June 24, 2007 (15,000; sell out) Super Crazy pinned Carlito Caribbean Cool Pay-per-view bouts - featured Jim Ross & Jerry Lawler on commentary for Raw, Michael Cole & John Bradshaw Layfield on commentary for Smackdown!, and Joey Styles & Tazz on commentary for ECW; included a backstage segment with Booker T & Sharmell in which they discussed Booker's participation in the main event; featured a recap of the exploding limo on Raw weeks earlier with Ross & Lawler going over the footage looking for clues; included Todd Grisham conducting a backstage interview with Bobby Lashley regarding the investigation into who blew the limo up and his participation in the night's main event; featured a highlight package of the Bret Hart / Shawn Michaels Ironman match from WrestleMania 12; included a backstage segment with Mick Foley and Randy Orton in which Orton threatened to give Foley a concussion and end his career as he did to Michaels and Rob Van Dam, with Foley then bringing up their streetfight at Backlash 2004; featured a Summer Slam ad implying the involvement of Jackass; included Cole & JBL saying the federal investigator would make some sort of announcement the following night during a 3-hour Raw which would be a memorial to McMahon; featured Grisham conducting a backstage interview with WWE World Champion John Cena about his match later in the night, during which World Heavyweight Champion Edge appeared; moments later, Cena got Edge to admit he was capable of vicious and vile things so that Edge would have to be questioned by the federal investigator, shown watching on at the end of the segment: WWE Raw Tag Team Champions Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch defeated Matt & Jeff Hardy at 8:53 when Cade pinned Jeff with a sit-down spinebuster after Murdoch shoved Jeff off the top; prior to the bout, Barry Windham & Mike Rotundo, sitting ringside, were introduced to the crowd and a clip of their 2nd WWF Tag Team Title win from 1985 was shown WWE Cruiserweight Champion Chavo Guerrero Jr. pinned Jimmy Wang Yang at 9:17 with a Frog Splash to the back after crotching the challenger on the top rope; prior to the bout, a highlight package was shown of Eddie Guerrero winning the WWE World Title from Brock Lesnar at No Way Out 2004; moments later, during Chavo's entrance, a package was shown of Dean Malenko's run with the WCW Cruiserweight Title and Malenko was shown looking on backstage ECW - 7/3/07: Johnny Nitro (sub. for Chris Benoit, said to be home for a family emergency) pinned CM Punk at 8:03 with a corkscrew neckbreaker as Punk's legs were caught on the middle rope; due to pre-match stipulations, Nitro won the vacant ECW World Title; prior to the bout, footage was shown of Taz as ECW World Champion; all references to Benoit's participation in the match were edited out of the DVD release but crowd chants of "We Want Benoit" were left intact WWE IC Champion Santino Marella defeated Umaga via disqualification at 2:34 when the referee stopped the match when Umaga refused to stop beating Marella down in the corner; prior to the bout, a highlight package was shown of former IC Champion Ricky Steamboat, with Steamboat then being introduced to the crowd and shaking Marella's hand upon the champion's entrance; after the contest, Umaga hit a back splash in the corner and a splash off the top; moments later, Umaga returned to the ring and hit the thumb strike to the throat, with the crowd chanting "One more time;" Maria then came out to check on Marella in the ring WWE US Champion MVP pinned Ric Flair with a thumb to the eye and the Playmaker at 8:41; prior to the bout, a highlight package of former US Champion Magnum TA was shown and Magnum was introduced to the crowd; moments later, MVP got in Magnum's face during the champion's entrance WWE Smackdown! Tag Team Champions Deuce & Domino (w/ Cherry) defeated Jimmy Snuka & Sgt. Slaughter (mystery opponents) at 6:32 when Deuce pinned Snuka when the momentum of a crossbody off the top by Snuka put Deuce on top for the win; prior to the bout, highlight clips of Tony Garea & Rick Martel as WWF Tag Team Champions was shown before both were introduced to the crowd; upon their entrance, Deuce & Domino cut an in-ring promo on Garea & Martel, joking they didn't even know they were still alive; after the bout, the champions continued to attack Snuka & Slaughter until Garea & Martel made the save World Heavyweight Champion Edge defeated Batista via count-out at 16:38 when Batista rolled Edge back inside the ring, just before the 10-count, after hitting the sit-down powerbomb on the floor; pre-match stipulations stated if Batista did not win the title he would not receive future title shots from Edge; prior to the bout, a highlight package was shown of former NWA World Champion Harley Race, with Race then being introduced to the crowd; moments later, Batista went out to the floor to shake hands with Race; Batista originally won the match via disqualification at 12:47 when Edge hit a low blow to keep the title but Teddy Long appeared moments later and ordered the match to continue, with the stipulation that if Edge was disqualified a second time he would lose the title; after the bout, Batista again hit the sit-down powerbomb on Edge (Edge: A Decade of Decadence) Candice Michelle pinned WWE Women's Champion Melina to win the title at 4:21 with a spin kick; prior to the bout, footage was shown of the Fabulous Moolah beating Wendi Richter for the WWF Women's Title in 1985 WWE World Champion John Cena defeated Booker T (w/ Sharmell), Mick Foley, Randy Orton, and Bobby Lashley at 10:09 by pinning Foley with the FU; prior to the bout, former WWE World Champion John Bradshaw Layfield asked to be introduced to the crowd and had the ring announcer read a pre-written bio of JBL Night of Champions 08 - Dallas, TX - American Airlines Center - June 29, 2008 (matinee) (announced at 16,151; 13,000 paid; sell out) Jeff Hardy pinned MVP with the Swanton Pay-per-view bouts - featured Jim Ross & Mick Foley on commentary for Smackdown!, Michael Cole & Jerry Lawler on commentary for Raw, and Mike Adamle & Tazz on commentary for ECW; included footage of John Cena defeating Triple H at WrestleMania 22; featured a text poll in which fans were asked whether it would be Cena or Batista that would bring a world title back to Raw; NFL Hall of Famer Tony Dorsett was shown in attendance; included a video package on the injury Vince McMahon sustained the previous week on Raw; featured Eve conducting a backstage interview with Batista regarding his title shot later in the show and being back on Raw; moments later, John Cena appeared and said by the end of the night Batista might not be the only world champion on Raw; CM Punk then appeared and said he hoped they both won, implying he would cash in his Money in the Bank against one of the two; included Todd Grisham conducting an interview with John Bradshaw Layfield in one of the luxury suites in which JBL complained over not having a match on the show and that it was only a matter of time before he had a title; featured a backstage segment with World Heavyweight Champion Edge, Curt Hawkins & Zach Ryder, Vickie Guerrero, and the wedding planner in which Edge told Hawkins & Ryder he didn't need anyone's help beating Batista; included the results of the text poll in which 32 percent said Batista would win, 30 percent said Cena would win, 31 percent said both, and 7 percent said neither: WWE Smackdown! Tag Team Champions John Morrison & Mike Mizanin defeated Finlay & Hornswoggle at 8:48 when Morrison pinned Hornswoggle after throwing him off the top after Mizanin prevented Finlay from setting Morrison up for Hornswoggle's frog splash WWE US Champion Matt Hardy pinned Chavo Guerrero Jr. (w/ Bam Neely) at 9:21 by reversing the Three Amigos into the Twist of Fate Mark Henry defeated ECW World Champion Kane and the Big Show to win the title at 8:19 by pinning Kane with a splash immediately after Kane hit a superplex on Show; late in the bout, Kane kicked out of Show's chokeslam Ted Dibiase Jr. & Cody Rhodes (mystery partner) defeated WWE Raw Tag Team Champion Hardcore Holly to win the titles at 1:34 when Dibiase pinned Holly with a Million $ Dream into a side Russian legsweep after Rhodes attacked Holly and dropped him with the DDT; prior to the bout, Dibiase came out alone for his match against Rhodes & Holly and said his partner was running late and asked to postpone the bout for later in the show; after agreeing to let the match go on, Dibiase said he wanted Holly in the ring with him first, with Rhodes then jumping Holly (Dibiase's in-ring debut) Kofi Kingston pinned WWE IC Champion Chris Jericho (w/ Lance Cade) to win the title in an unadvertised match at 11:01 with the spin kick to the face after Jericho knocked Shawn Michaels off the apron, moments after Michaels appeared ringside and dropped Cade with the superkick; prior to the bout, Jericho cut an in-ring promo claiming Michaels wasn't going to be at the show because of the eye injury he sustained at the hands of Jericho, but that if the roles were reversed Jericho would have still shown up; after the contest, Michaels, his eye bandaged from the injury, was tended to by the referee and trainer; moments later, Jericho approached Michaels, with several referees running out to stand between the two but Jericho was able to punch Michaels in the injured eye WWE Women's Champion Mickie James pinned Katie Lea (w/ Paul Burchill) with the DDT at 7:17 World Heavyweight Champion Edge pinned Batista at 16:48 after hitting him with the title belt, moments after pulling Vickie Guerrero into the ring and then press slamming her onto replacement referee Chavo Guerrero Jr., Bam Neely, Curt Hawkins & Zach Ryder on the floor; referee Mickey Henson was taken out of the match during the final moments after Edge pulled him out of the ring and punched him in the face, with Vickie - who appeared ringside late in the match with Hawkins & Ryder - then bringing out Chavo, alongside Neely, to be the replacement official WWE World Champion Triple H pinned John Cena at 19:37 with the Pedigree after avoiding the FU (The John Cena Experience) Night of Champions 09 - Philadelphia, PA - Wachovia Center - July 26, 2009 (14,003; announced at 17,774; sell out) Cryme Tyme (w/ Eve) defeated David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya Neidhart) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Michael Cole & Jerry Lawler on commentary for Raw, Todd Grisham & Jim Ross on commentary for Smackdown!, and Josh Matthews & Matt Striker on commentary for ECW; included Matthews conducting a backstage interview with World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk regarding his title defense later in the show against Jeff Hardy, with Punk then walking into the arena to confront the fans about supporting Hardy despite him being a poor role model; moments later, Punk said he blamed the situation on the kids being raised by single parents who don't care how their kids end up; featured a "Do not try this at home" PSA; included an ad promoting the DVD of "12 Rounds;" featured Grisham conducting a backstage interview with WWE Unified Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & the Big Show regarding their win earlier in the show and their newfound partnership, during which Jericho said they would become better than the Hart Foundation, the British Bulldogs, and the Road Warriors and thanked Edge for making it possible; included Matthews conducting a backstage interview with WWE World Champion Randy Orton regarding his upcoming title defense against John Cena and Triple H; featured a backstage segment with WWE Divas Champion Maryse and Mike Mizanin in which Mizanin tried hitting on Maryse until she called him a loser, with Mizanin calling Maryse a tease and saying she butchers the English language; Chilli of TLC was shown in attendance; included an ad promoting "Macho Madness: The Randy Savage Ultimate Collection;" featured Matthews conducting a backstage interview with Cody Rhodes & Ted Dibiase Jr. about their loss earlier in the show, with Rhodes & Dibiase responding by saying they made sure both Triple H and John Cena lost as well; included an ad promoting "Allied Powers: The World's Greatest Tag Teams": WWE Unified Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & the Big Show (sub. for Edge) defeated Cody Rhodes & Ted Dibiase Jr. at 9:33 when Dibiase submitted to Show's Camel Clutch after Jericho dropped Dibiase with the Code Breaker behind the referee's back; prior to the bout, Jericho introduced a video package of Edge saying his injury could be the end of his career, followed by footage of his surgery; Jericho then cut an in-ring promo claiming he made a mistake when he chose Edge as a tag team partner and then introduced Show as his new partner; Jericho & Show were cheered over their opponents in the match Christian pinned ECW World Champion Tommy Dreamer to win the title at 8:32 by reversing the DDT into the Killswitch; after the bout, the two men hugged, with Dreamer then raising Christian's arm WWE US Champion Kofi Kingston defeated MVP, Jack Swagger, Mike Mizanin, Carlito, and Primo Colon (sub. for WWE Unified Tag Team Champion the Big Show) at 7:36 by pinning Carlito with the spin kick to the back of the head after Carlito dropped Primo with the Back Stabber WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool pinned Melina at 6:13 by reversing a pin attempt after the challenger hit a Bombs Away off the top WWE World Champion Randy Orton defeated John Cena and Triple H in a No DQ match at 22:22 by pinning Cena with the RKO as Cena attempted to drop an interfering Cody Rhodes with the FU; during the final moments of the bout, Orton was caught in a crossface by Cena and a Sharpshooter by Triple H and submitted but the match continued since two men had a submission hold applied; moments later, Rhodes & Ted Dibiase Jr. interfered on behalf of the champion Mickie James pinned WWE Divas Champion Maryse to win the title with the DDT at 8:37 (Maryse's last appearance for 4 months) WWE IC Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. pinned Dolph Ziggler (w/ Maria) at 14:21 with the 619 and springboard splash Jeff Hardy pinned World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk to win the title with the Twist of Fate and Swanton at 14:58 (Jeff Hardy: My Life My Rules) Night of Champions 2010 - Chicago, IL - AllState Arena - September 19, 2010 (13,851; 11,0000 paid; sell out) John Morrison pinned Ted Dibiase Jr. (w/ Maryse) with Starship Pain after Maryse's interference backfired Pay-per-view bouts - featured Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler, & Matt Striker; included a Paper Jamz ad staring WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin; featured Todd Grisham conducting a backstage interview with Edge regarding his participation in the WWE World Title match later in the show; included Josh Matthews conducting an interview with Chris Jericho regarding his participation in the WWE World Title match, during which Jericho guaranteed he would walk out with the championship and noted his success in the Championship Scramble and Elimination Chamber; members of the National Guard were shown in attendance; featured Matthews conducting a backstage interview with John Cena regarding his participation in the WWE World Title match; included an ad for Hell in a Cell 2010; featured a "Don't try this at home" PSA; included Grisham conducting a backstage interview with Wade Barrett regarding his participation in the WWE World Title match; featured an ad promoting 'Legendary,' staring Cena, on DVD the following week at Walmart; included Grisham conducting a backstage interview with Randy Orton regarding the WWE World Title match, during which Orton refused to comment; featured a compilation of Alberto Del Rio's introduction vignettes; included Matthews conducting a backstage interview with WWE World Champion Sheamus regarding the upcoming title match: WWE IC Champion Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) pinned Kofi Kingston at 12:42 with the Zig Zag after preventing Vickie from slapping Kingston and then avoiding the challenger's spin kick to the face, with Kingston landing across the ropes; stipulations stated Ziggler would lose the title if he lost the match via disqualification or count-out; Kaitlyn escorted Ziggler & Vickie ringside before the match but was sent backstage by Vickie at the 2-minute mark The Big Show pinned CM Punk at 4:45 with the right hand punch; prior to the bout, Punk cut an in-ring promo in which he said he loved Chicago, then added he hated the residents for ruining his town and called them the scum of the Earth; Punk then said the city should be burned to the ground again and that he wasn't afraid of Big Show and was confident that he would put down 'Goliath' because he had Straight Edge on his side; during the bout, there were numerous chants of "CM Punk" Daniel Bryan defeated WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin (w/ Alex Riley) via submission to win the title at 12:29 with the LeBell Lock; during the final moments of the bout, Riley struck the ringpost while charging at Bryan on the floor WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool pinned WWE Divas Champion Melina in a lumberjack unification match at 6:33 with a boot to the face after Layla briefly fought with Melina behind the referee's back as the lumberjacks fought with McCool on the floor; other lumberjacks for the match included Kelly Kelly, Eve, Brie & Nikki Bella, Jillian Hall, Rosa Mendes, Tamina, Gail Kim, Maryse, Alicia Fox, and Natalya Neidhart World Heavyweight Champion Kane pinned the Undertaker in a no holds barred match at 18:29 by reversing the challenger's tombstone into his own; minutes later, Taker staggered his way backstage Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntyre defeated WWE Tag Team Champions David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd (w/ Natalya Neidhart), Jimmy & Jey Uso (w/ Tamina), Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov, and Evan Bourne & Mark Henry to win the titles in tag team turmoil at 11:42; the Usos defeated Smith & Kidd at 2:11 when Kidd was pinned after the illegal Uso kicked Kidd in the face behind the referee's back; the Usos defeated Kozlov & Marella at 3:15 when Marella was pinned following a Samoan Drop; Bourne & Henry defeated the Usos when Bourne scored the pin following the Shooting Star Press at 5:10; Rhodes pinned Bourne with Crossroads Randy Orton defeated WWE World Champion Sheamus, John Cena, Chris Jericho, Edge, and Wade Barrett in an elimination match to win the title at 21:27; Cena was heavily booed during the early moments of the bout; Orton pinned Jericho with the RKO (1:30); after the fall, the crowd briefly chanted "Y2J;" Cena pinned Edge with the FU (15:00); Barrett pinned Cena with the fireman's carry into the forward slam after Cena became distracted by David Otunga, Michael Tarver, Heath Slater, & Justin Gabriel at ringside (18:32); moments later, Nexus surrounded Orton until Cena attacked two with a steel chair, with Orton dropping the other two with the RKO (20:32); Orton pinned Sheamus with the RKO